Disney Media Distribution
| type = Subsidiary | traded_as = | ISIN = | industry = Media | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | founded = 1985 | founder = | defunct = | hq_location = | hq_location_city = Burbank, California | hq_location_country = U. S. | num_locations = | num_locations_year = | area_served = United Kingdom, Australia, France, Germany and more non-American/Canadian operations | key_people = | products = Films TV shows | brands = | production = | production_year = | services = Distribution | revenue = | revenue_year = | operating_income = | income_year = | net_income = | net_income_year = | aum = | assets = | assets_year = | equity = | equity_year = | owner = | members = | members_year = | num_employees = | num_employees_year = | parent = Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International | divisions = | subsid = | footnotes = | website = }} Disney Media Distribution (DMD), a DBA of Disney–ABC International Television, Inc., is responsible for The Walt Disney Company's branded and non-branded filmed entertainment distribution, now distributing more than 30,000 hours of content to over 1300 broadcasters across 240 territories worldwide. The company is operated under Disney's Direct-to-Consumer & International division. History Capital Cities/ABC Video Enterprises Capital Cities/ABC Video Enterprises (CAVE) was incorporated on January 27, 1987 as an ancillary production, video and distribution company owned by Capital Cities/ABC. In December 1992, CAVE realigned its upper management by the creating of president of Capital Cities/ABC Video Productions to oversee its production units Ultra Entertainment, the Hemisphere Group and CapCities/ABC Video Productions and naming Archie C. Purvis to fill the position. Joseph Y. Abrams was promoted to replace Purvis as President of ABC Distribution Co. Both reported to the President of CAVE International, John T. Healy. By July 25, 1993, CAVE and DIC Animation City formed a production joint venture, DIC Entertainment LP, to provide material for CAVE to distribute in the international market. ABC Cable and International Broadcast Group In Early October 1993, CAVE was promoted to a group, ABC Cable and International Broadcast Group (ACIBG), being moved out of the broadcasting group to being a direct report to CC/ABC CEO with Herb Granath continuing as president. The group continued over site of stakes in ESPN, A&E and Lifetime cable companies, international program sales and co-production and foreign program services interest in Eurosport, Germany's RTL-2, Japan Sport Network and animator DIC. On October 12, Ambroco Media Group, Inc. was formed under Purvis to work with foreign partners for the development and production of programs. Capital Cities/ABC Video Enterprises changed its legal name on October 21, to Capital Cities/ABC Cable and International Broadcasting, Inc. then on December 15, to ABC Cable and International Broadcast, Inc. In January 1994, ABC Network announced Purvis' retirement and the end of Ambroco operations. Disney–ABC International Television With the Disney-CC/ABC merger led to Disney Television and Telecommunications being split up in April 1996, Walt Disney Television International was transferred to Capital Cities/ABC in April 1996. CC/ABC combined the international units, Walt Disney Television International and ACIBG, into Disney–ABC International Television (DAIT) in July 1996. ABC Cable and International Broadcast on October 19, 1999 was renamed Disney–ABC International Television, Inc. By February 1999, DAIT began operating under the name, Buena Vista International Television. On , the Buena Vista International Television name was dropped for Disney–ABC International Television. The Asia Pacific office in April 2008 renewed its multi-year movie agreement with Zee Studio, an Indian basic-cable movie channel. In October 2015 at Mipcom in Cannes, Disney Media Distribution France extended its film and TV agreement with Canal Plus Group adding first run films including Lucasfilm and SVOD rights for CanalPlay starting in January 2016. Ultra Entertainment Ultra Entertainment was a TV production division of Capital Cities/ABC Video Enterprises for cable, network home video and foreign outlets. Ultra was expected to development and produce for cable channels Arts & Entertainment and Lifetime, both of which has a stake owned by CAVE, but also for other cable channels. History On May 8, 1989, Ultra Entertainment was announced to be formed by CC/ABC Video Enterprises (CAVE) to produce for cable, home video and foreign markets. A staff of three was assembled to get the unit off the ground with Bob Rubin as executive director. Its first work was a telefilm, Death Dream, with Dick Clark Film Group and Roni Weisberg Productions for Lifetime which premiered on June 25, 1991. Filmography *''Death Dream'' (June 25, 1991) for Lifetime with Dick Clark Film Group and Roni Weisberg Productions *''Elvis and the Colonel: The Untold Story'' (1993) NBC with Dick Clark Film Group *''Secret Fins of the Father'' *''Spenser: Ceremony'' movie (July 22, 1993) Lifetime with Norstar Entertainment and Broadwalk Entertainment Weekly January 10, 1994, Daily January 14, 1994. Ambroco Media Group filmography *''In the Best of Families: Marriage, Pride and Madness'' (January 16 & 18, 1994) for CBS network in association with Dan Wigutow Productions Distribution library The company distributes films and television programs from other Disney units, as well as the DreamWorks live-action library to international television audiences. References External links * Disney Media Distribution Category:Disney Media Networks